1. Scope of the Invention
This invention relates generally to floor maintenance devices, and more particularly to a self-supporting floor mop which reduces the manual effort required to damp mop or dust mop a large floor area.
2. Prior Art
Manually operated or push-type mopping devices for cleaning large floor areas as halls, gymnasiums and even bowling alley lanes and the like are well known. Typically, these devices are structured having an elongated, straight push handle connected at a lower end thereof to a transversely extending plate or frame to which is releasably attachable to an elongated cleaning pad or cover. However, because of the manual exertion required to both support the handle and propel and turn the device across the floor in a regular back and forth pattern, the overall length of the floor cleaning implement supposed within the support plate or wire frame must be limited in overall length.
A number of devices are known to generally attempt to enhance the cleaning effectiveness of floor mops. A family of unpatented floor care products such as those distributed by West Florida Supply Company of Sarasota, Fla., include conventional dry and wet floor mops as shown typically in FIGS. 1, 2A and 2B of the drawings and further discussed in the Detailed Description.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,323, Karpp discloses a floor mop having a support for holding an attachment having a fringed underside or a raised pile washing attachment and specific attaching structure. This device is otherwise of a conventional nature.
Several devices, all manually propelled by unsupported elongated handles, incorporate a replenishable supply of cleaning material in roll form for storage in the device. These devices are shown in the following patents but are somewhat unrelated to the present invention:
______________________________________ Lemelson 4,106,153 Johnson et al. 4,550,467 Davis et al. 4,562,610 Ham 4,914,773 ______________________________________
A cleaning device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,785 invented by Zinda teaches a conventional dust pan having a transverse roller positioned just rearward of the leading edge of the dust pan to facilitate its effective use through rolling engagement atop the floor.
The present invention provides a self supported floor mopping and dusting device which includes a wheel-supported main frame connected to an elongated push handle, the lower end of which is attachable via an elongated support bar to either single or multiple cleaning head support plates or wire frames which, in turn interengage the floor with either raised pile or fringe covered floor engaging members.